familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Westfield, Indiana
|unit_pref = Imperial |area_magnitude = 1 E7 |area_land_km2 = 69.52 |area_water_km2 = 0.62 |area_total_km2 = 70.14 |area_total_sq_mi = 27.08 |area_land_sq_mi = 26.84 |area_water_sq_mi = 0.24 |elevation_m = 270 |elevation_ft = 886 |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_type = region:US_type:city |latd = 40 |latm = 1 |lats = 56 |latNS = N |longd = 86 |longm = 7 |longs = 44 |longEW = W |population_as_of = 2010 |population_est = 32070 |pop_est_as_of = 2012 |population_footnotes = |population_total = 30068 |population_density_km2 = 432.6 |population_density_sq_mi = 1120.3 |population_note = |website = westfield.in.gov |timezone = Eastern (EST) |utc_offset = -5 |timezone_DST = EST |utc_offset_DST = -5 |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 46074, 46032 (part), 46033 (part), 46062 (part) |area_code = 317 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 18-82700 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0445833 |footnotes = | }} Westfield is a city in Hamilton County, Indiana, United States. In the year 2010 United States Census, the population was 30,068. Westfield is in the Indianapolis Metropolitan Area. History Westfield was founded on May 6, 1834, by North Carolina Quakers—Asa Bales, Ambrose Osborne and Simon Moon. (Some sources say Simon Barker and Nathan Parker were also founders, but the original plat record shows only the first three men). It is believed that the town was planned as a stop on the Underground Railroad with many families of the Religious Society of Friends and the Wesleyan Methodist Church supporting the cause. When the laws against aiding escaped slaves were harshened, part of the Westfield Quaker Friends Meeting House split into the Anti-Slavery Friends meeting. http://www.wwhs.us On January 1, 2008, the town of Westfield incorporated; and Andy Cook was sworn in as Mayor.http://www.indystar.com/apps/pbcs.dll/article?AID=/20080105/LOCAL/801050308/1114/LOCAL0103 With recent annexations in southern Washington Township and rapid population growth in areas already occupied by the pre-existing town, the City government estimates Westfield's population to be at roughly 30,000 residents. Because of the growing size of the city, officials are planning a major revitalization of city's downtown. New additions to downtown Westfield are expected to include a new library and city hall. http://www.edencollaborative.com/PP21_Westfield.pdf Westfield recently annexed the community of Jolietville into its borders.2012 Boundary and Annexation Survey (BAS): Westfield city, IN, United States Census Bureau. Demographics As of 2000 the median income for a household was $52,963; and for a family, $65,208. Males had a median income of $45,388; females, $26,864. The per capita income was $22,160. About 2.3% of families and 4.0% of the population were below the poverty line, including 2.5% of those under 18 years and 3.7% 65 years or over. The American Community Survey estimated the median household income in Westfield from 2007-2011 at $86,054 and the median family income at $96,374. 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 30,068 people, 10,490 households, and 8,146 families residing in the town. The population density was . There were 11,209 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the town was 90.9% White, 2.2% African American, 0.2% Native American, 2.5% Asian, 2.6% from other races, and 1.6% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 5.8% of the population. There were 10,490 households of which 47.0% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 64.9% were married couples living together, 9.3% had a female householder with no husband present, 3.4% had a male householder with no wife present, and 22.3% were non-families. 18.0% of all households were made up of individuals and 4.6% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.85 and the average family size was 3.27. The median age in the town was 33.7 years. 31.9% of residents were under the age of 18; 5.9% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 31.6% were from 25 to 44; 23.7% were from 45 to 64; and 6.8% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the town was 48.9% male and 51.1% female. Geography Westfield is located at (40.032266, -86.129015) . According to the 2010 census, the town has a total area of , of which (or 99.11%) is land and (or 0.89%) is water. Notable residents * Herb Baumeister - Alleged serial killer * Claude Bowers - Writer, Democratic politician, and ambassador to Spain and Chile * Chris Denari - Television play-by-play basketball announcer, most recently for the Indiana Pacers and Indiana Fever * Thomas Jefferson Lindley - Civil War Veteran, Indiana State Representative and Senator * Ambrose J. Tomlinson - First General Overseer Church of God Cleveland, TN Schools * Westfield High School (Grades 9-12) * Westfield Middle School (Grades 7-8) * Westfield Intermediate School (Grades 5-6) * Carey Ridge Elementary School (Grades K-4) * Maple Glen Elementary School (Grades K-4) * Monon Trail Elementary School (Grades K-4) * Montessori School of Westfield (Private) * Oak Trace Elementary School (Grades K-4) * Shamrock Springs Elementary School (Grades K-4) * Washington Woods Elementary School (Grades K-4) * St Maria Goretti School (Grades K-12) * Union Bible College and Academy References External links * Westfield Portal maintained by School System * City of Westfield, Indiana website * Westfield Washington Schools official Website * Westfield-Washington Historical Society Website * Westfield Washington Public Library Website Category:Cities in Hamilton County, Indiana Category:Cities in Indiana Category:Settlements established in 1834 Category:Settlements on the Underground Railroad Category:Indianapolis metropolitan area Category:Underground Railroad in Indiana